Jitanga, the last hope
by Azura the Blue Dragon
Summary: When the last family of wild dragons attempts to kill Galbatorix, Jitanga ends up as an orphan, and the last free dragon alive.  What will become of her?  Will she be the last hope for dragon kind?  Or will she fail in her mission?  I do own Eragon!
1. The Hatchlings

Chapter 1: The Hatchlings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Inheritance Cycle.**

Something told me I needed to escape. It was too crowded where I was. It was also damp and wet. I kicked my legs out, testing. There was a cracking noise. I turned around, backed up, and charged, A black wall collapsed around me, and all I saw was a blinding white. I instinctively closed my eyes, blocking out the pain.

I opened my eyes again, immediately blinded by the intense light. I gave myself some time for my eyes to adjust. Looking around, I analyzed my surroundings. A cave, two red stones. But something moved! It was a dragon, a large, bronze dragon. It was my mother!

The red stone to my right started moving. I heard thumps and squeaks coming from inside. Cracks ran along it's smooth surface. The stone exploded, and another dragon, slightly smaller than me, appeared. Ignoring the hatchling, I waddled over to the other stone, and started smashing it the best I could. The affects didn't apear until the hatchling inside cooperated. Finally, the dragon inside hatched. She was the smallest of the three of us.

_Hungry! _

It was ringing in my head. I did it too.

_Hungry!_

The hatchlings and I chanted this, until another presence appeared; mother.

_My children, your father will bring prey too eat. He comes through the cave mouth._

I turned my head. The harsh sunlight struck me through the mouth of our cave. I turned away to the hatchlings, my siblings. One was crimson, the smaller one. My sister. The other, the red hatchling, was my brother.

The red waddled over to the crimson. He pushed her over, and scratched her belly.

_I am dominant!_

Rushing over to aid Crimson, I tackled Red off of her and we wrestled. He pinned me, but I bit into his foreleg. He cried in pain, and his grip weakened. Mustering all of my strength, I squirmed, and brought my hind legs to his belly. I pushed him off, and lunged forward. Once again, we were wrestling. But this time, I pinned him to the ground.

_Submit!_

He couldn't escape. Red finally gave up, accepting the fact that I was dominant. I lifted myself off of him. He seemed very upset. But checking Crimson's wounds was more important to me. Luckily, they weren't serious, just painful.

_When will father be here?_ my red brother asked.

_When he comes back from hunting, my hatchling_.

Red groaned and went back to his spot behind a rock. He hissed at me from his safety spot.

_What is wrong with you?_

_I was beaten by a female hatchling for dominance!_ _I bet your not even of this clutch! Look at those scales!_

_Scales don't matter. _Crimson protested, defending me. But too preoccupied, I saw my scales. They were white. Not any shade of red like my clutch mates. _Why are my scales white, mother? _I asked.

_That was the color chosen for you. It is your destiny, my child, to find out why you were gifted with different scales. That is what I think._

A roar came from outside. It was loud enough to shake the earth, the sea, even the sky!

_Your father is here. _Mother said.

_Father! _We cried together.

Father landed. He had copper scales, and was larger than mother. In his giant forelegs, he carried a large animal.

_Hatchlings! I have brought you your first meal! You get to eat meat from the prey!_

Red and I cheered. We dug into the red meat, and swallowed it down as quickly as we can. A new sensation covered me, and they dull ache of hunger faded.

_Eat, my sister._ I told Crimson. She was weighing in whatever consequences could happen. Finally, she ate her fill.

_What shall we name our Hatchlings?_ Mother asked.

_My son shall be Liahk. The reddish daughter Ridsal. I am not sure about the white one._

_Jitanga. Her name shall be Jitanga._

Happiness burst through me. I had a name.

* * *

It had only been a few months before we were took on a mission.

_Come my children. _Mother told us again. _We are to meet the Dragon Riders._

Mother led us to a large opening in the forest, DuWeldenvarden. Carefully avoiding the prickly-tall trees, I glided ahead of her.

_Stay behind me!_

I rolled my dragon eyes. Mother was always predictable like that.

_Why? _I asked her.

_Just listen to me Jitanga! _She roared.

We eventually got to the meeting place, and I saw a Dragon Rider. He was an elf male. The dragon beside him was gold, like dad, but he was older. He was missing a limb. He wore a proud, yet sad expression, and held a protective gaze over his Rider.

"And so-" continued an elf. I realized I wasn't paying attention to him. Before anyone else found out , I made an "I am listening" expression I often used with father's lessons. It had saved me many times from getting in trouble in the past. I had used it so much I perfected it. "the last known family of wild dragons will attempt to take down Galbatorix."

Mother and Father roared. The elves cheered.

_What? _Ridsal asked. _Why must we kill Galbatorix? Can't the elves?_

_The elves are fearful that they are not strong enough, and without strength, they will all perish. But they believe five dragons will triumph where they would fail._

It was that golden dragon.

_You shall be leaving in three days. It may be a tiring flight if not prepared. Now, Jitanga, I must speak with your parents._

_Why can't the elves kill one human? Why does it take five dragons? _It was Liahk.

_I don't know. _I answered. One human couldn't be that powerful, could he?

Mother and Father prepared us for a long flight. We exercised our wings as much as we could the first two days. We ate smaller meals, and slept less. The third day was a lazy day, where we didn't have to exercise. Until we had to leave. We left just as the sun was setting.

The mission was to kill Galbatorix. Success mention peace for the races of Alagaesia. Failure would mean death of my parents, my clutch mates, and me.

_We will win this. _I told myself. _We have too._

_

* * *

_**So that is chapter one! Please note: This is my first fan fiction.**_  
_


	2. The Black Beast

Chapter 2

The Black Beast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eragon

_Mother, Father, when will we get there? _Ridsal asked. We had been flying for five days. We only took breaks for food, water, and only an hour or two of sleep.

_No my daughter, we still have one more day of flight, then we shall rest hour a few hours. _Mother answered. Liahk groaned.

_We would be there if Jitanga wasn't so slow._

_For your information Liahk, I am not the one who is struggling to keep up._

_But I am weighed down by my powerful and abundant muscle. What do you have? Nothing!_

_If you are so strong, why can't you beat me at wrestling?_

_Because your a cheater!_

_Alright! That's it!_

_Stop it! _Ridsal roared. _You don't have to fight all the time!_

_Fine._ I said. _But when we land, Liahk, you will pay for questioning my leadership in this clutch!_

The rest of the flight went by uneventful. When it was over, my wings were sore, and I was parched. But I let Liahk land first. When he turned his back toward me, I dove. I smacked into him- hard. We rolled together, my claws tearing into his underside. I felt teeth closing in on my throat. I pulled my neck back, broke away from Liahk, and whipped my body around, my tail catching him in the head. He fell onto his left, and I lept onto him. I brought my head to his neck, and bit down.

_See? You __**still **__fail, and I didn't cheat. _I got off of Liahk. He grunted, and sat up.

_When will we go hunting? _Ridsal asked. _I am famished!_

_I think I will go hunting for the family tonight. _Father told us.

_How about we rest for now, children? _Mother asked us.

We waited and rested until Father came back with a large meal. We dug into the meat from the animals. After dinner, we huddled together and slept until dawn. I woke up sore, but well-rested and full.

_The elves said Galbatorix is at a small campsite. We should be very close to it. Just a short flight. _Father informed us.

We flew for a short time, half an hour. We easily spotted the site, and quickly came up with a strategy. I would use the clouds as camouflage, and dive bomb him. Ridsal and Liahk would come from behind, and Mother and Father would attack from the front. We got into position, sneaking up on an unwary Galbatorix. I heard a whoosh behind me, and something raked across my back. I cried out in pain, folded my wings, and tried to get away from the enemy. Father took off from his spot, engaging the mystery enemy. I let my wings open, and turned to attack the enemy. It was a black dragon, a little larger than my dad.

_Tedstle! My mate! Save me!_ Mom's voice rang in my head. Then her presence vanished. Looking down, I saw mother lying on her side, dead. Ridsal and Liahk were trying to attack Galbatorix.

_He is a dragon rider! _Ridsal announced.

I turned to father. He was being choked by the black dragon. His life force was rapidly fading. I climbed above my enemy and ran my claws through his wing membrane, with no effect. Once there was no life inside my father, the black beast dropped him, letting him fall to the ground, limp. With a roar, he dove, heading straight for Liahk.

_Help us, sister! _Ridsal called. Instead, I hovered in the air, frozen.

_If this is about earlier today, I am sorry Jit- _Liahk was cut off when the rider's dragon snapped his neck like a twig.

_SISTER! HELP ME! _Ridsal called. But the man used his magic, and she met her end. Galatorix climbed onto the black dragon, and they rose to challenge me. I was terrified. I didn't know any fancy manuevers, or really, any maneuvers. _Why didn't I listen to your lessons, Father? _Instead of fighting like I should have, I turned around and fled.

I fled for many days and nights, rarely stopping. Huge mountains towered above me. The Beor Mountains. I kept on flying until I was into the mountain range. My lack of rest made me feel like I was going to plummet to the Earth if I dared close my eyes. My throat felt like it would tear apart every time I took a breath. My stomach roared angrily at me.

I needed food, water, and shelter. Food was easy to find. Two plump dear were grazing at the edge of a forest. I tracked down a river after half an hour of searching. It took three hours, but I found a cave that was pretty hidden from any eyes. I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

Liahk and I were wrestling. He was on top of me. His red neck looked vulnerable above me. I struck, my sharp teeth sinking in. I let go. Something was wrong. His corpse fell on me, and I kicked it off. Standing up, three other dragon bodies were in the area. Father, Mother, Ridsal, and Liahk. A shadow towered above me. The black dragon stood eye to eye with me, his rider on his back.

"Coward!" his voice hissed.

_Nooo! _I screamed, shutting my eyes.

_Sister!_

_Coward!_

_Do something!_

_Help me Jitanga!_

_Why did you let us die?_

_Why didn't you help us?_

_We would be alive!_

_Don't run!_

But I fled, my mind willing my body to stop. My body was unresponsive.

_Coward!

* * *

_

I woke up, terrified. Just a dream, it was just a dream. But I was a coward. And my family would be alive.

_What have I done?_

**That is chapter two! And I would like to see reviews so I know someone is reading my stories.**_  
_


	3. Betraying a Betrayer

Chapter 3:

Betraying a Betrayer.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon**

_I will never leave this cave._ I told myself. For a while, it seemed I wouldn't have too. Never moving, just lying there, like a corpse. _Like my family._ _Like the loved ones I have betrayed, like the coward I am!_

But I couldn't stop myself from getting hungry. It started like a small animal gnawing on the inside of my stomach. Then like my insides tearing themselves apart. Then unbearable, to the point, even though I loathed to, hunt.

I flew over a small forest, where I had found deer. Hours went by. My stomach was killing me. My only luck was a dying rabbit. _The last free dragon, not a beast for the humans, or a slave to the elves, I can only catch A SICK RABBIT!_ There was still one choice. A lone dwarf was breeding oversized pigs. They were large, yet had no means of defense, those traits were bred out of them. It was a last resort... But I was desperate.

Waiting for the night, the moonless, dark night, I silently and slowly dove toward the giant pen. If I chose a small one, I wouldn't be full. If I chose a large one, I would be weighed down, especially in my weakened state. I wouldn't make it far enough to avoid detection. It needed to be somewhere between small and medium. Finding the perfect one, I landed on top of it. The creature struggled, then made a noise only described as someone trying to yell while jugging water. _How do I silence this thing? _I asked myself

"Barzul! A dragon!" a voice said behind me.

_Not a dwarf! _I screamed into his head.

"Aye, A dwarf. What are you doing with _my_ Nagra!

_Nagra? Is that what these pigs are called?_

"Yes dragon. Release it, I have something better for you. I can tell you are starving."

Obeying, I released the Nagra. The dwarf led me around a small building, where a lot of meat was laying out.

"This is the stuff I would normally sell, but everyone refuses to buy three day old meat. A well. Help yourself, Dragon. It would help me get rid of predators."

_Thank you, Dwarf. _I ate all I could fit into my mouth. But being a dragon had its advantages, such as talking unhindered when eating. _Dwarf, do you have a name?_

"I had one. But the dwarves found my work 'unhonorable' and I had a choice between my job, or my name."

_So you chose your job?_

"Aye."

_Must I call you Dwarf all the time?_

"No. I am called 'The Rock.'"

_I have a name for you. Nagrock._

"Thank you, erm..."

_Jitanga. I am Jitanga._

"Thank you Jitanga. See you tomorrow?"

_If you wish for me to come, then I shall._

"Yes, I would enjoy the company."

* * *

That night, I flew back to my cave, clutching the food that Nagrock kindly gave me. I had no nightmares that night.

That morning, I decided to visit Nagrock. He was butchering one of the specially bred Nagra, the same one that I attack the night before.

"Yes, Jitanga?"

_I wish to tell you a story about my life before I came here. A tale of happiness, cowardice, and __betrayal._

"Very well." the Dwarf said, as he pulled up a chair.

_I came from I family of five. A mother, a father, a brother, and a sister. We lived in a cave, in DuWeldenvarden. Anyway we were sent to kill Galbatorix-_

"An impossible task, even for five dragons."

_Yes. They elves sent us to kill him. We flew for days until we found him. We tried to sneak up on him. It didn't work, and my father died protecting me from the black b... the black dragon._

"Shruikan." Nagrock murmured.

_Mother was killed by magic. My brother and sister... They called for me... Begged me to do something. Instead, I just stayed where I was. Brother died. Sister screamed at me right before she died. But I stayed there until Galbatorix targeted me... I flew until I reached here. Never left my cave, except when I starved myself. Then I found you. That is my story._

"A wonderful tale. I will tell you my tale later tonight. Aye?"

_Very well. I shall look forward to hear your story._

I waited until night, and then eagerly slipped into the cool sky. I quickly found Nagrock's house, and landed outside his door.

"Hello, Jitanga! Just let me get my storytelling equipment." as he hurried inside.

Immediately, I was hit with something hard. Something wrapped over my body, and I could barely move. I tried to roar, but something was pulled over my mouth. The ground under me changed from dirt to wood. I struggled the best I could. I got a look at my captors. They were Dwarves.

_Traitor! Traitor! How could you? You were my friend!_

"I am sorry Jitanga." Nagrock said. "But I would rather not put up with a dragon. Especially if I am at risk of an agent of Galbatorix."

I felt someone inject me with something. I could barely think.

_Why would I... Do such a silly thing? My family... Galbatorix... Ha!_

_

* * *

_

I moved into a passive state, unable to think. We ended up underground. I was thrown into a small, cold, dark, and very musty dungeon cell. They fed me a rabbit. I gobbled it down and went to sleep. My dreams were strange. Unmemorable. I only caught one thing. A Dwarf ran in, riding on a Nagra. He looked up at me in pity.

"Is it right to betray a betrayer?" he asked. I thought over the question.

_No. _Was my answer, before darkness consumed me.

**Chapter 3... Published! And thank you dragonrider101. You're the first reviewer! THANK YOU! Be awesome like dragonrider 101 AND REVEW PLEASE! It makes me happy!**


	4. A Long Walk

Chapter 3:

A long walk.

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Eragon, and probably never will.**

I lay there, on the cold, wet ground. A rotten smell passed through the air, and I shut my nostrils. _Why must I stay in this horrible place?_ I thought to myself. When I repeated y question to the Dwarf guards, they chuckled.

"You cannot fool us, dragon. We know you are an agent of Galbatorix, and for that, we will make you slowly suffer. No punishment is too great!"

_I am not an agent of Galbatorix. He killed-_

"Your family, ya ya ya. We heard you before. Now be quiet! I should get back to work before I am caught speaking to such lowly form of life."

I was locked in a small cell in a building made out of rocks and dirt. Whenever it rained above, water pooled around my cell, creating a puddle of mud. I was starving, but the Dwarves didn't care. The nightmares plagued me, I felt awful. How many days passed, I will never know. Each minute seemed to take an hour.

_No. I will not suffer anymore! I will escape!_

That is when, I believe, my escape started. They had a crude lock, a rusty metal bar wrapped between the door and frame. I could break it with a few good hits of my tail. The Dwarves took a five-minute break to eat. They came back, fed me a dead rabbit and any leftovers. If the Dwarves were feeling pitiful enough for me to feed me leftovers. _So I just have to wait._

I pretended to sleep when it was time for their meal. The instant they left the room I assessed the lock closer. If I approached it from the right, it would only get tighter. If I did the left, it would scrape against my scales, and the Dwarves would surely know I was up to something. So, I positioned my tail above it, and slammed down. The lock was a bit undone. The rest required me to shut my jaws around the loose end, and use my front claws and pull. The lock fell with a screech of metal.

"The dragon escapes! Go! Go!"

Dragging the lock away from the entrance, I tackled the door down. Walking out of the cell, I looked up. A hole in the roof of the room. I lept into the air, and squeezed through the hole.

_No! _I didn't fit. I was stuck halfway through.

"Ha! The dragon tried to escape. Too bad. Dragon! You shall be punished by death!"

_Dwarf! Just try and stop me!_ I squirmed some more. The earth and stones crumbled away. I thrust my wings out. It carried away some of the dirt. I used my hind claws to dig from under me. It gave way, and I tumbled into the room below, until my wings unfolded and carried me to freedom.

_Revenge! _My only thought. I knew who it would be unleashed upon.

BREAK

I had flown for two days without food or drink. _I shall get those later. A more important matter is at hand._ I quickly located the small house and pen, and dove.

Anger raged inside of me. Anger that couldn't quite be released in a roar. When I was just above the small house I let it out. I felt power, energy rushing out of me. Fire steamed out in front of me as I passed over the Dwarves. The small house burst into flames. With a roar of accomplishment, I rose to examine my glorious deed. A lone figure ran out of the house, shouting curses.

_Traitor! _I dove.

"Now, now Jitanga, I didn't mean-"

_Didn't mean starving me? Betraying me? Selling me to Dwarves? What? What did you mean!_

"I didn't mean for that to happen! They said they would stuff ou with feasts every day! They would look up to you to save us from the horrible deed that has been done!"

_Liar! _I pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Your Nagra shall be my payment.

"No! I have spent years on them!"

_Good. _I pushed him against the house, knocking him into unconsciousness. I stuffed myself with as many Nagra as possible, which was most of them. Meat was flung across the pigpen. It was a very messy scene. Grinning to myself, I took off, looking for a river. I found one shortly after, and drank as much as I could hold after the feast. Feeling tired, I flew off into the night and retired to my cave.

BREAK

Why did you do it, Jitanga? I didn't mean it! Don't let the black beast and his rider get me! Help me Jitanga! Help!

_Jitanga, sister, don't let me die!_

_What did I do to you you? I am sorry Jitanga!_

_We are disappointed in you Jitanga. You have betrayed you very parents! You are not a dragon! Just a rat with wings!_

I woke up. _Nightmares. Again! But now... Nagrock, I am sorry. _With a beat of my wings, I headed toward Nagrock's house. I landed outside. The Dwarf was butchering whatever he could scavenge from my violent meal. He appeared to be having a difficult time.

_Nagrock..._

"Beast!" It was his turn to be angry. "Why did you return? Finally! You will kill me! You will try!"

He ran forward with a large knife in his hand. With incredible speed, he sliced my wings open. I tried to fly away, but the holes in my wings prevented it. Instead, I sliced the Dwarf with a quick motion of my claw. Feeling guilty, I ran as far as I could, past my cave, past any landmark I could find. Although I was still in the Beor Mountains, I wouldn't be found.

_For now..._ I told myself, dragging tired limbs across a muddy ground. Many years would go by, uneventful. But one year would end up turning my life around. But for now, I traveled, no permanent shelter, nowhere I could depend on concealing me from Dwarf searching parties. _I will survive this cruel world! I must!_

**Chapter Four: Done! Thank you bob the builder! Please review, it makes me smile! (It really does. You know you want to push that button and type happy words!)**_  
_


	5. Saphira, Angela, Solembaum, oh my!

Chapter 5

Saphira, Angela, Solembaum, oh my!

**OK, I am sorry it took so long to update. The story is at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Well, I guess my adventure started with the arrival of a bird. It was a special bird, with golden feathers, and eyes that seemed to know exactly what you ate thinking. It flew onto a branch of the large tree I was resting against.

_Hello there, bird. _I had many conversations with animals ever since I have fled the Dwarves. The animals provided me with entertainment. Whenever I spoke with one, they would normally flee.

_Hello there, dragon. _Was it's reply. I froze, staring at the bird in the eye. Instead, it took off in the direction of a valley.

_Come. Follow, and don't mind the rain. _Sure enough, a slight drizzle started.

_Who are you?_

The bird morphed into a cat, and trotted through the underbrush. I tried to follow, but the forest was incredibly dense.

_Wait up!_

_Hurry up._

Finally, the creature stopped in a clearing.

_My curiosity is the only reason you aren't my meal! _I snapped. The creature only let out a noise between a _meow _and _roar_.

A women came out from behind the trees. She didn't seem too surprised in my presence. That didn't seem right; it was the divine order that humans and dwarves should fear dragons.

"Ahh, you have found her." the women said. "Hello, dragon. Would you tell me your name?"

_My name would be none of your business! _I snapped. The women stepped closer; she only went up to between the joint and socket of my front claws.

_Of course. If you would stay here for a week I would-_

_You would send an army of Dwarves to kill me! I am not falling for any of your tricks!_

She froze, then said, "I have someone who would be very happy to meet you." She turned toward a small bowl of water, and murmured something under her breath even I couldn't hear. The image of another human appeared; a male.

"Angela...?"

"Eragon, this is important. How far are you from the Beor Mountains?"

"A day in a half's flight, on Saphira."

Something about that didn't seem right. I quickly figured it out. A dragon rider like Galbatorix has come to kill me.

"Why do you need to know, Angela?" the boy said.

"Just hurry, time is flying. Also, for the next ten months, don't give anyone a lamp."

The boy on the surface of the water disappeared Disgust rolled in my stomach. _She thinks I am but a stupid animal, to not realize the trap she has set up for me. But if I plan carefully, I will be able to take out this dragon rider, dragon, and human in a short, decisive battle!_

I curled up into a ball next to a large rock. I had a day to prepare. But for now, I will rest...

* * *

The sun beat down on my scales. I hadn't slept this well in months! The sun was high in the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, I had... Only an hour to prepare! But luckily for me, clouds were in the sky. White clouds, the color of my scale! I had the advantage of surprise, and understanding the enemy.

Crossing the distance, I felt warm, but then I quickly grew cold. _There is only time to wait. If I practice my moves now... _I cast my eyes to the earth. _she would surely now, and alert the boy through her water bowl! No, but there is still one thing I can do._

Circling. I circled around and around in the cloud, changing clouds when in moved to far, or wore out too thin. Water swiftly filled my lungs, so I had to peak my head out for a few moments to regain my breath.

All I saw was blue sky, and white clouds. A thought came into my head. He said Saphira... Sapphire, sapphires are blue. That means she would be harder to see.

My theory proved right, when I focused my gaze, closely inspecting every patch of blue, some piece stood out, darker than the rest. It was a dark blue, sapphire blue. Claws tightened and tail lashed in anticipation, but I refused to roar, despite how much I wanted to.

The blue dragon, Saphira, flew directly under me. I dove, accelerating through water vapor, which glistened off my scales. _I must look like diamond from below! How beautiful I am!_

My thought put me in danger, as I was about to land on Saphira, being in position to break her neck with a powerful bite from my jaws, she darted to the side at the last possible second. I unfurled my wings, a tail clubbed me in the head. My vision dimmed, and I reflexively brought my wings back. Air flew past me, ground rushed up to meet me. I lunged to the side, and brought my wings out.

_**Snap! Thud! **_I hit muddy ground, spinning around and around. I finally stopped... Only to start rolling down a hill, faster and faster. Again, I open my wings to try and fly, but instead, searing pain ran along my right wing. I faltered, long enough to topple onto my back, senselessly spinning towards the bottom. I pushed my legs out in front of my, meeting the earth and grass. I dug in to no avail. All that I did was leave long glutted into the hill.

Soon, the land under me became flat, and I stilled. In the sky, the blue dragon descended, and landed onto the ground in front of me. A boy, the boy, hopped off. Although I didn't care to inspect two-legged creatures, this one looked like an elf and a human. He walked toward me, I could only muster a weak growl. He was unafraid. Nearing my wing, the boy said something I couldn't understand, and my wing itches unbearably, until the pain left.

Saphira walked up to me. _Am I the leader of the hunt?_

_Yes, I... I submit._

_What is your name?_

_I am Jitanga! The white diamond! The last of my family, and that means the avenger. My revenge shall be brought out onto Galbatorix and his Black Beast!_

_Nice to meet you, Jitanga. We need all the help we can get against our struggle with Galbatorix._

_

* * *

_**Ok, I haven't updated in a long time because I had writer's block, five projects due, homework, braces put in, and lessons after school.**** But I did it!**_  
_


	6. Meeting with Thorn

Chapter 6

Meeting with Thorn

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Angela?" asked the dragon rider, Eragon. His dragon, Saphira, added _I've got plenty of room. Much more endurance, too, compared to when I was a hatchling. _The herbalist, Angela, smiled. "No, I am on a super-secret mission involving a book and a long journey."

"If it is super-secret, then why did you tell us?"

"Because you won't tell anybody."

Eragon paused, then asked, "Can you give us any details?"

"No. It's super secret."

The dragon rider sighed in defeat, then climbed into Saphira's saddle.

"Do you-" he begun to ask, but I screamed with my mind. _Let us be OFF! I wish to STRIKE against Galbatorix and his Black Beast!_

_Don't forget Stunted-Mind-Thorn. _Added Saphira.

_Who?_

_He and his rider that is Friend-And-Blood of my Partner-Of-Mind-And-Heart. _I received a volley of images, a blood red dragon, and on top, a man carrying a blood red sword. I shuddered.

_Come on! I wish for my wings to taste the fresh air! _That was all it took for Saphira to join me in the dry, but cold, air. Trees flashed before my eyes, emerald, fuzzy sticks trying to reach up and grab me.

_We have to report to the Varden, first, White-Dragoness-That-Is-My-Friend._

_Why do you talk like that, Saphira?_

_It's how I think, but if it bothers you, I will try and not let it through our communication._

_Good. _I grunted. Somehow, I knew this would be a long flight.

-•-••

Saphira and I argued the whole way back. We argued about everything- whether it be about elves and dwarves, or ants and dragonflies. It had been three days of nonstop flying. Eragon and Saphira confirmed that we would reach the Varden in another two days, but my wings ached terribly. All of this flying was too sudden, I was used to flying for up to half a day at a time.

_Tonight, may we rest? _I asked Saphira.

_I can't believe it! I thought you're a wild dragon! You must be tamed by elves and fattened by dwarves!_

That was the last straw. I rose right over her, and clawed at her saddle, destroying the ties, thus Eragon fell off.

Saphira roared in pain and fear, trying to reach her rider to no avail. I impacted into her back, snapping at her neck. She whirled around to face me, and I dove while spinning, catching her in the snout with my tail.

Eragon flew down, spreading his arms to try and slow his falling speed. He fumbled with something on his finger, something that slipped off.

I caught the small, shiny object it my mouth, and closed my claws around the rider.

_Saphira! _I mentally yelled at her, _if you want your rider, I suggest you appollogize, and submit to me!_

_Dirty tricks! Why would you do something so dishonorable?_

_Dishonorable? You're just jealous I don't have to protect a weak human because if they die, I will go insane!_

_JEALOUS? _I winced at the volume of her voice. _I am NOT jealous that you have no honor!_

Suddenly, I felt the influence of magic around my foreclaws. They opened up, dropping the rider. Saphira came out from nowhere, Eragon fell into his saddle, clinging to his blue dragon.

There was a roar behind me. Snarling, I twirled around. A blood red dragon snapped at where the base of my skull had been. Enraged, I let my anger spill in the form of fire. Red flames burnt him, along the left side of his face, and destroying that eye.

He swerved away, fearing for his life. Unexpectedly, he dropped many feet, his tail had been brutally severed. His rider didn't move, deeply concentrating.

_Who is he? _I asked Saphira. Immediately, flashes of memories poured into my mind. _Thorn_. _A traitor, oath-breaker, egg smasher. _Anger rose within me, causing me to blow flames from my nostrils. In the distance, I saw the red dragon.Thorn staggered away in the distance,heading toward Uru'Baen, unable to fly properly. I could still see details of him, his rider was slouched over, tired. His face was a black color, seared. He was whimpering from the pain I have dealt him.

_Saphira! I feel amazing! Now, little by little, we can destroy the dark riders, and get revenge! _

_Peace, Jitanga! _Was my answer. _Victory is fun, but you need to be more careful! Thorn could have KILLED you!_

For the third time today, I spat flames. They were a whitish color this time, I spat them out forcefully. Managing to burn Saphira and myself multiple times, we all agreed to rest for the night.

_A large dragon sat beside an even larger dragon. Between them, another dragon, smaller than the first. Contrary to the colorful surroundings, they had no color, the same shade of gray. They were looking out at a temple, inside a immense cave. The smallest dragon seemed to be beging about something to the largest one. The dragon in the middle seemed to stay silent, eyeing them both. The smallest dragon said something, causing the middle dragon to bear fangs at it. Suddenly, voices can be heard._

_Why should you be trusted? It came from the largest dragon. Everything seemed to blur, one final voice could be heard._

… _forgettable services..._

_The images were in focus once again, but changed. A large black dragon stared at her. Eyes shown sadness, frustration, and above all else, they asked for forgiveness._

_Jitanga... A voice rang in my head._

_Jitanga..._

I woke up, uncurling from my sleeping position, then stretched like a cat.

_Jitanga! _Saphira screamed in my head. _If you're awake, then it's time to leave! _It was true. Eragon was mounting in the repaired saddle, strapping in. I unfurled my wings, air rushed under them, and the earth shrunk away from me.


End file.
